The invention relates to nematic liquid crystals constituted by 5-cyano-2-[4-acyloxyphenyl]-pyrimidine can be used in electro-optical devices for the modulation of the transmitted or incident light and for the black and white or colored rendition of numerals, symbols and pictures.
Nematic liquid crystals having a positive dielectric anisotropy are used for electro-optical devices on the basis of the field effects, particularly of the Schadt-Helfrich effect. The compounds heretofore used which always consisted of mixtures of several compounds partially having too high a threshold and operating voltage and on the other hand too low a clear point so that they are not suited for use at higher temperatures.
An object of the invention is the use of nematic liquid crystals having a high positive dielectric anisotropy, a low threshold at operating voltage, and a high clear point, and a process for making the same.